Jaystar's Path
by GloriousHawk
Summary: This story is of Jayfeather's second rebirth into the clans, but this time he is not blind, this time he well be a warrior. This fanfic is created around an ending that was not the actual ending in OOTS 6 and takes place after the final fight. If that doesn't interest how about the fact that the leader is Lionstar? Please Review!
1. Prologue: Part 1

Prologue

Three cats with stars in their pelts padded side by side. One of them was a beautiful white she-cat, another was a dark ginger tom with a pelt shining with flames, and the last one a gray tabby tom with eyes that see more than what's on the outside. They bounded together to their destination in awkward silence. The ginger tom finally broke the silence with a plea, "Jayfeather please reconsider your decision, most cats get reincarnation without requesting it, but you're asking for it!"

The gray tabby replied, "Firestar, I think I told you this enough times, I know what I am doing."

"Jay's Wing, I waited for you so many moons….." said the white she-cat.

"Half Moon, I know you waited for seasons and seasons for me and losing me again could tear you apart, but I really want to follow the path of a warrior."

"You were a sharpclaw when we were together alive…." started the she-cat.

"You know what I mean Half Moon; I want to follow the path of a CLAN warrior," interrupted Jayfeather, who is also known as Jay's Wing.

"I guess it's too late to late to stop you…" said Firestar as they arrived at their destination.

"This is the moonpool," said Half Moon with an _mrrow_ of awe, "and those four cats?"

"Yes, they are the four great leaders of StarClan, Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow," said a blue-grayish she-cat.

"Bluestar," said Jayfeather, "it has been a while."

"And it will be a while longer now…." said Bluestar.

"Wait you mean…." stated Half Moon.

"As you feared most Half Moon, the four leaders have agreed to grant reincarnation."

"Jayfeather, please step forward," howled another ginger tom, but this tom had a brighter pelt.

Jayfeather stepped forward with a unique kind of power. He was one of the three of the prophecy. Some cats even felt his power and feared it, so they stepped back, but unlike them, Thunder, the ginger tom, stood his ground.

"Jayfeather, is it your wish to walk the paths of the lake once again?"

"It is," replied Jayfeather.

"Then by the powers of the whole of StarClan, I grant you your wish, but I can't assure you that you will be borne into, ThunderClan."

"You may be born into the grand clans of RiverClan….." started a powerful blue tom.

"Or the clans of Wind or Shadow….." continued two she-cats.

"But we will do everything in our power to try and get you in ThunderClan," finished Thunder.

But Jayfeather didn't hear any of the rest of the four leaders warning, because he was already slowly fading away from StarClan. But, he could hear one voice, the voice of Half Moon shouting, "I'm tired of waiting Jay's Wing, so I be right behind you, please remember!"


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Prologue

"Lionstar, you won't believe this!" said a pale gray she-cat.

"What are you doing here Dovewing," commented Lionstar, "you can't just walk in here, and I thought you just had your kits!"

"This is about my kits, one of them," started Dovewing, "oh never mind, just come and see for yourself!"

Dovewing padded out of the leader's den and off the highledge going directly to the nursery. Lionstar quickly finished the squirrel he was eating and padded out of the leader's den. He admired the view from the highledge just to remember how the leader should be Brambleclaw, but he died right before Firestar. Lionstar slowly padded down the cliff and walked to the nursery of ThunderClan.

"What was it you wanted to..." asked Lionstar, but he trailed off, because he saw a very familiar gray tabby pelt, "Jayfeather…"

"He looks exactly like him doesn't he?" said Dovewing as she padded toward Lionstar.

"This is your kit?" asked Lionstar.

"Yep, along with that one," said Dovewing nodding to another tom, but with a gray pelt.

"So there names are?" asked Lionstar.

"As you may guess, the gray tabby is Jaykit, and the gray tom name is going to be Stormkit in honor of Stormfur."

"Wait, you named them without me?" said the new clan deputy and Dovewing's mate, Bumblestripe.

"Yes, you did say that I could name them whatever I want. Didn't you?" replied Dovewing.

"Well, I better go announce the kits to the clans," commented Lionstar.

"Later not yet, maybe when they open their eyes," said Dovewing.

"Bumblestripe, are all the patrols assigned for the day?"

"All of them except the noon patrol. I was hoping you would lead it," said Bumblestripe.

"Well then, consider it done," said Lionstar as he padded out of the nursery with Dovewing's kit, Jaykit, fresh in this mind.


	3. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hmmmmm, I wonder who the tortoiseshell is?**

**And please leave a review, I kinda fell discourage right now...**

Chapter 1

"Jaykit get up!" said a small gray-pelted kit.

"Get off of me Stormkit," complained the small, yet strong gray-tabby kit Jaykit.

"Come on Jaykit today a bright sunny day and you been sleeping forever, so WAKE UP!"

"Okay, okay keep your claws sheathed," yawned Jaykit as he spoke.

Jaykit and Stormkit side by side padded out of the nursery. Dovewing, their mother, left them for a while, so she could go and have a walk in the forest. "I can't believe Dovewing didn't let me go with her!" complained Stormkit, "she knows I will be okay, because I'm old enough now."

"No, you aren't," grunted the familiar voice of their father Bumblestripe, "your only five moons old with one more moon to go until you're ready."

"But…," started Stormkit.

"Come on Stormkit let's go and play" said Jaykit as he pushed his brother closer to the nursery.

Jaykit waited for Bumblestripe to walk off to the Lionstar's den on the highledge. _Lionstar_, thought Jaykit with a feeling of nausea. He thought he could feel something tugging on his mind, but he couldn't quite get a grasp on it.

"Jaykit, I got an idea," said Stormkit suddenly, "we can sneak out of camp if we use the passage through the dirtplace.

"Really?" asked Jaykit.

"Yep," replied Stormkit, "well, I'm pretty sure it will work."

The two kits slowly padded to the dirtplace. All cats greeted Jaykit like he was a very old friend not just a five-moon old kit. Little did he know, the reason for this was because of his extraordinary similarity with the last medicine and Lionstar's brother, Jayfeather. As the kits approach the dirtplace, they started moving faster, excited by the thought of seeing the forest.

"No one's there," commented Stormkit, because he was the first to reach the place.

"Then let's go," squealed Jaykit with excitement as they got closer to the forest every kit's biggest wish.

After what seemed like eternity to the two kits, they were finally out in the forest. The kits, without noticing, wandered away from the camp. Jaykit's and Stormkit's noses were filled with the scent of the forest as the padded daringly forward. The kits were enjoying themselves until they picked up a unique scent. It wasn't the scent of a cat or prey.

_Fox, _popped suddenly into Jaykit's mind. "I think we should go back to camp…." started Jaykit.

Too late though, as a red fox popped out of the bushes behind them, Jaykit was already running away until he heard the anguish screech of his brother, "Jaykit, SAVE ME!"

*Transistion*

Jaykit was back at camp with every cat starring at him with amazement of how he survived a fox attack. Jaykit somehow made it back to the ThunderClan camp and was able to tell Lionstar what happened. Lionstar immediately sent out two searching parties and sent Jaykit to Leafpool, so she could take care of him. _Jaykit, SAVE ME, _kept on coming into Jaykit's mind. _What have I done, _Jayfeather asked himself, _I should never have left him…._

Suddenly he was not in the medicine cats den, but on stones beside a pool with many stars in it. "Welcome," murmured a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Wh, who are you?" stuttered Jaykit.

"All you need to know that I am a friend and that your brother is will not be joining the stars tonight."

"Wait," said Jaykit as the she-cat slowly faded away.

When Jaykit opened his eyes he saw Stormkit in front of him, a feeling of relief swept over him. "You're awake," said the clan medicine cat Leafpool, "as you can see Stormkit was saved just in time by Bumblestripe's patrol."

_So she was right, _thought Jaykit, _the she-cat said he would not join the stars. _"He's okay now if you're wondering, but it will take him a few days to recover," said Leafpool guessing the reason for the Jaykit's worried face.

"Will we be able to become apprentices now?" asked Jaykit with the fear of being held back another moon, but he knew he had to be punished in some way.

"That will be for Lionstar to decide," replied Leafpool.

*Transistion*

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" called Lionstar.

Sandstorm was the first to appear along with Cloudtail and Brightheart. Dustpelt padded out of the elder's looking like he just woke up. One by one warriors padded out from the warriors den. Leafpool and Cherrypaw, her apprentice, came out from the medicine cat's den. Molepaw sat obediently behind his mentor, Thornclaw. After Lionstar saw that a considerable amount of cats had gathered he continued, "It is to my knowledge that two of ThunderClan's peskiest ever kits have reach their sixth moon."

Jaykit and Stormkit, who finally recovered, came bounding forward. Both kits were surprised that they were allowed to become apprentices without punishment from their "adventure" as everyone called it. "Stormkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be Stormpaw."

"Stormpaw, Stormpaw, Stormpaw!" the whole clan cheered.

"Squirrelflight," continued Lionstar.

"You have proved yourself a worthy mentor once before," said Lionstar as he nodded towards Foxleap, "and you will be able to do so again with Stormpaw."

Squirrelflight and Stormpaw padded forward and touched noses.

"Jaykit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be Jaypaw."

"Jaypaw, Jaypaw!" cried the clan.

"And I myself will be in charge of your training," said Lionstar as he padded down from highledge to touch noses with Jaypaw.

_This is the beginning of another path_, thought Jaypaw. He wondered where these thought was coming, but as usual he couldn't get a grasp on it.


	4. Chapter 2: Part 1

Chapter 2

As the newly named apprentices went off to join their fellow apprentices in their new den, Lionstar stared at the sky and started thinking about Jayfeather. _Jayfeather are still up there?, _thought Lionstar. _Or are you Jaypaw once again? _Lionstar decision of taking on Jaypaw as his apprentice might have seem selfish to his clan if he explained that he wanted to see whether Jaypaw was or not his brother reincarnated. The thought kept tugging at his mind ever since Jayfeather died by the tragic battle against Tigerclaw that took along Firestar, Brambleclaw, and many other fellow clan mates. So naturally of course the thought of Jayfeather being rebred was sending amazement throughout his mind. _If it is you I promise to make sure you become a warrior this time, _promised Lionstar to himself knowing how much Jayfeather wanted to be warrior and always kept fighting his role as a medicine cat till the end of his life.

*Transition*

"Wake up, wake up!" said a voice in the morning. _No, I don't want to, _thought Jaypaw, after the excitement died down in Jaypaw and Stormpaw, and they were able to go to sleep, it had been long past moon high. The voice stopped after a while then the nudging began, "Wake up, we are going to start training now!" the voice stated. The word "training" sent a shrill of excitement through Jaypaw's body as he was excited to finally began to train at last. As he, quickly got up and open his eyes, he noticed it was Stormpaw that was poking and prodding him in the morning. "Let's go! Lionstar and Squirrelflight have been waiting for a while now! "

"Well then let's go!" retorted Jaypaw as both of the apprentices rushed out to meet their mentors. Lionstar and Squirrelflight were already both waiting at the entrance of the camp. When Jaypaw and Stormpaw approached them, Lionstar said with impatience "What took you two so long?" While the two apprentices were thinking of a reply, Squirrelflight replied in a calm voice, "Lionstar don't punish them you were the same way." "Fine then, let's move. We are to show you the whole territory by moonrise so we better get going."

Excite pulsed through both Stormpaw and Jaypaw as they headed to explore the territory with their mentors. Little did they know, that would be the last time that one of them would be coming back to the camp.

**Author Note: Dang it has been a while, I am finally back working on my two fanfics. So anyways, this story I am complete just doing off the top of my head so if you feel like you want something to happen feel free to PM me about what would you like me to add! **


End file.
